


Alaskan King Bed

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleep, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Virgil needs some comfort. He knows just the place to go.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Alaskan King Bed

Virgil couldn’t sleep. That was hardly unusual, he was the embodiment of anxiety, he often had trouble sleeping. But after hours of tossing and turning, a mild anxiety keeping him from falling asleep, he decided enough was enough. He got up, threw his hoodie over his tee shirt and flannel pants, and left his room. There was a place he could go to feel better.

Thomas has been in his early twenties when he found out about Alaskan king beds. Even bigger than California king beds, it could easily fit four people at once. Patton and Roman had been inspired by this new knowledge. They had created a new room in their home. The entirety of the room was an Alaskan king bed. They’d all added their own personal touches to the room, pillows, and throw blankets, and stuffed animals. And it had ended up a cozy little room. 

They only usually went there when they were upset. When Patton was crying or when Roman was feeling down or Virgil was having anxiety, they would go there to cuddle and be together. Virgil had no intention of inviting everyone else but maybe the change of scenery would help.

He opened the door to the room and flopped onto the bed. He collapsed into a pile of pillows and stuffed animals. He had a few of his own, a black cat and a spider. He pulled them close.

The bed was so comfortable, in addition to the pillows and blankets. He felt very cozy.

Not even a minute later, there was a knock at the door. 

“Yeah?” Virgil said.

The door opened and Patton was standing there. He was wearing his cat onesie and had a few stuffed animals in his arms. “Hey, kiddo. I can tell you’re not feeling well. You wanna talk about it?”

“Thanks, Pop Star, but I just wanna sleep,” Virgil said.

“Mind if I join you?”

“The bed’s big enough.”

Patton dropped the stuffed animals on top of Virgil. There were mostly cats and dogs but Virgil took a liking to a little bat one. He grabbed that one too. 

With that, Patton climbed onto the bed and closed the door. He crawled over to Virgil and lay down next to him. “Wanna hug?”

“Alright.” 

Patton pulled him in close. He was so warm. Virgil hugged him back.

The door opened and interrupted their hug. Roman was standing there in a red and gold romper with several blankets and pillows. “I knew you were in here so I have brought blankets and pillows for comfort.” He threw them on the bed then threw himself on. “So, who’s sad?”

“Virgil,” Patton said.

“Anxiety?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded.

“If you’re cuddling I want in.”

“Fine.”

Roman snuggled in on Virgil’s other side. He was just as warm. 

Virgil was starting to fall asleep when there was yet another knock.

“Come in,” Patton called.

Logan was there, in his navy blue silk pajamas with a tray with four mugs on it. “Virgil isn’t feeling well?”

“Did I leave a sign on the door?” Virgil asked.

Logan closed the door partially and then reopened it. “There is no sign, Virgil. However, I have hot chocolate with me.”

“With marshmellows?” Patton asked.

“And cinnamon?” Roman asked.

“Yes.”

“You made it with milk, right?” Virgil asked.

“Yes.”

“And real chocolate?” Roman added.

“Do you want it?” Logan asked.

“Yes.” They all got up to grab a mug. Logan then climbed on the bed with them. He went to Roman’s other side. 

“Virgil, why are you here?” Logan asked.

“I think the real question is why you’re all here,” Virgil replied.

“Because you’re not feeling well,” Patton said.

“And we’re not going to leave a side to feel sad in this bed,” Roman said.

Virgil smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

“Of course, Virgil,” Logan said, “Being together always seems to help you.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Then let’s hug,” Patton said, mug vanishing, wrapping his arms around Virgil. Roman hugged Virgil as well. 

The room had gotten warm with so many people but Virgil was happy. He was glad he had everyone there. They all lay down to go to sleep.

The door flew open and Remus jumped on the bed, completely naked. Everyone screamed.

Remus bounced off Logan and landed on the other side of the bed. Patton, Virgil, and Roman scooted to one side of the bed as much as possible. Logan just sighed and stared at the ceiling.

“Why are  _ you _ here?” Virgil asked.

“You’re sad, Virgy-poo,” Remus said.

“If you’re here to make me feel better, you’re not helping,” Virgil replied.

“Perhaps if he put on some pajamas,” Logan said.

“I sleep in the  _ buff _ .”

“That’s not really the kind of cuddling we want,” Patton said.

“Ugh. Fine.” Remus instantly was in a green and black romper.

“Fine, just steal my look,” Roman said. He sighed angrily. 

“Let’s just try to go to bed,” Logan said. 

They all tried to shift and settle in. They were all a little closer than normal with an extra person but they all fit. Even with so many people, Virgil was easily able to fall asleep.

* * *

He woke up to Roman’s voice, “Why are you here?”

“We are all supposed to gather for Virgil,” Deceit’s voice replied. There was a dip in the bed.

“Virgil,” Patton said quietly. 

He wasn’t going to be able to sleep now. He opened his eyes. “Yeah, Pat?”

“Do you want Deceit to stay?”

Virgil sat up and looked at Deceit. He was dressed in his usual hat, caplet and shirt. And fleece pajama pants on bottom. It was quite a look.

“Do you actually want to help, or are you just here to be annoying?” Virgil asked.

“I am  _ definitely _ here to cause problems. I have  _ no _ desire to make you feel better.” Deceit gave him a look.

Virgil didn’t like it. But everyone was there. He couldn’t do too much damage if he was sleeping. Virgil might just have to stay awake until he did. “Fine. You can stay.”

“Thank you. I  _ sincerely _ hope this doesn’t help.” He lay down on Remus’s other side.

That left little room for all the sides, especially with all the pillows and blankets.

“Can someone pass me a pillow?” Patton asked. Remus passed one to Logan, who passed it to Roman, who passed it to Virgil, who passed it to Patton. “Thank you.”

“What did we do with the mugs?” Logan asked.

“I got rid of them,” Roman replied.

“This is  _ completely _ spacious,” Deceit said.

“Then leave,” Virgil snapped back.

“Virgil, be nice. He’s only trying to make you feel better,” Patton said.

“Say, Dee. What’s that digging into me?” Remus asked, “Is it your-”

“No!” Roman, Deceit, and Virgil all yelled at once.

“That is my elbow,” Deceit replied, “Move over.”

“No room!”

“It is a bit cold. Are there extra blankets?” Logan asked.

“How are you possibly cold?” Roman asked.

“Is that octopus still around?” Remus asked.

“Someone is likely lying on it,” Logan said.

“I think I am,” Virgil said. He sat up and pulled out several stuffed animals from underneath him. A bat, a bear, and an owl were all there. “Logan, this one’s yours.” He tossed the owl to him. “I don’t see the octopus.”

“Never mind. It was under Dee. Like-”

“Remus!”

Virgil sat up. "I'm going back to my room."

"Oh, no, you're not," Roman said. He grabbed Virgil in a hug and forced him back on the bed.

"Everyone, let's attempt to sleep. Good night."

In a chorus of goodnight, the lights went out and everyone was quiet again. Despite being so crowded, Virgil was surprised not to feel claustrophobic. It was nice that everyone was there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Please comment or kudos if you did. Thank you :)
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
